


¿... Qué...?

by Tinny_Keith



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bros moments, Es mi primer trabajo, Fraternidad, Ganon es mencionado, No Beta, Sky tiene curiosidad, Supongo que así etiqueto, Time es papá, Todos se apoyan, Traumas del pasado, Warriors es hermano mayor, Wind es maduro para su edad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinny_Keith/pseuds/Tinny_Keith
Summary: Sky se arrepentía de la pregunta que hizo y fastidiarles el viaje a sus amigos.Y como los chicos deciden contarle partes de sus aventuras, solo que no se esperaban eso de Wind.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	¿... Qué...?

Desde que se abrieron esos extraños portales y descubrieron que había héroes de distintas épocas, supieron que las diosas no les darían tregua en esta nueva aventura, sino “ _¿por qué las diosas nos reunieron?”_ Dijo ese chico, que tal casualidad del destino se llamaba Link, aunque después de que ese otro Link o Sky hablara con su Espada Maestra y le otorgara un apodo para nada original al quien ahora es Legend y a sus demás compañeros.

Siendo ya unos cuantos meses de estar juntos y conocer cada personalidad de cada guerrero, al igual sus formas de combate no fue tan difícil establecer una estrategia de lucha, siendo Warriors quien, siendo el más experimentado a la hora de hacer estrategias, dio lugar a cada uno de sus nuevos soldados, claro era un soldado que por más parecer un dictador tiránico tomo en cuenta sugerencias y opiniones de los demás a la hora de asignar sus posiciones.

Claro que durante estos meses a parte de golpizas y emboscadas por parte de los enemigos, ellos se reunían alrededor de la fogata en ese campamento improvisado en algún lugar del Hyrule de Wild, esos momentos durante la cena, cortesía del lugareño de estas tierras, son en los que se podían conocer, contando historias sobre cómo eran sus Hyrules o de quienes carecían de ellas. De cómo son las princesas Zeldas o Tetra en caso de que le pregunten a Wind, quien en definitiva asegura que ella es todo menos una “damisela en apuros”, otros como Time se guardaron su opinión acerca de la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia, si le preguntas a cualquier de los chicos dirían que no se veía cómodo cuando se escuchaba el nombre “Zelda” y tampoco es como pregunten acerca del porque tal comportamiento _, “sus razones tendrá, todos tenemos un secreto”_ expreso Twilight cuando los demás «cachorros» les picaba el mosquito de la curiosidad.

Durante un día caminado con dirección a la Villa Kakariko, para recargar suministros necesarios para cuando ese portal extraño aparezca de la nada y los escupa en otro mundo sin nada con lo que puedan comer hasta que encuentren un pueblo o que Wild case algo comestible, el Héroe de Hyrule o Hyrule, por muy extraño que suene el apodo que le dio Sky, sugirió que cada dos o tres días deberían de abastecerse por supuesto que los demás apoyarían eso. La caminata, que resulto ser muy larga y extrañamente calmada, los héroes que encabezaban el grupo hablaban de si seguir hasta llegar al pueblo y quedarse o acampar antes del anochecer; el grupo que le seguía tenía una conversación más trivial y divertida; por último se encontraba un dúo, una conversación como tal no era, mientras Four hablaba de las dificultades que vivió en su tercera aventura, Sky lo escuchaba con mucha atención al detalle, solo que había un punto pequeño e insignificante que le molestaba.

 _—¿Quién es Ganon?_ — Exclamo Sky con genuina confusión en su voz y rostro.

En ese momento, el silencio reino como si algún mago los hubiera hechizado a todos de improvisto, nadie hizo ruido y todos quedaron quietos como si fueran Armos, Sky juraba que se podía escuchar como una manada de lobos pasaba corriendo del otro lado de esa montaña y si fuera poco cargar con esa tensión casi asfixiante que se formó en nada, los chicos voltearon a verlo, por un momento pensó que se habían tronado el cuello y dar explicaciones a las diosas del porque los chicos ya no podían continuar con esa aventura, aun peor dar excusa a Malon del porque ahora es viuda.

 _—¿D… Dije algo malo?_ — Los nervios lo traicionaron, maldijo su suerte.

 _—Eh… no nada, solo no nos esperábamos esa pregunta._ — Dijo aun conmocionado el héroe del tiempo.

 _—¡Chicos miren!, ya llegamos a Kakariko, vamos que ya casi anochece._ — Exclamo Wild para romper esa atmosfera y empezar la caminata por el sendero para entrar al pueblo.

Los demás héroes decidieron seguirlo, algunos retomaron las pláticas que tenían con anterioridad, sólo que esta vez el tono de la conversación ya no era tan animado, Sky realmente se sintió culpable por quitarles ese pequeño momento para relajarse.

 _—Hey, no fue tu culpa, así no pongas esa cara, vamos que nadie se queda atrás._ — Alentó Legend, quien se quedó atrás con él.

Sky solo pudo sonreírle y caminar con él hasta el pueblo, esos momentos en los que Legend no es sarcástico son muy bien apreciados por los demás. Ya en el pueblo, para ser exactos en el centro, una reunión de sus versiones temporales hacían una junta de quien y que se encargarían cada uno.

 _—… Y por último, Sky y Leged se encargaran de buscar un lugar donde podamos descansar los nueve, bien nos reunimos aquí en dos horas._ —Indico Twiligt — _¡sí!_ — la respuesta fue en coro para después irse a cumplir su misión.

Durante las siguientes dos horas en Kakariko los habitantes vieron ir y venir a diferentes versiones del campeón, realmente no sabían si esto era lo más raro o fascinante que había tenido el pueblo. Incluso algunos se atrevieron a pedir ayuda de estos audaces guerreros, algunas doncellas fueron más allá para coquetear con algunos de ellos, pero el único que respondía al acto era Warriors con la tonta excusa de _“no podemos ser maleducados”_ ganándose una mala mirada de Twiligt para después jalarlo y continuar con su misión sin retardos.

Quienes tuvieron la tarea difícil de cumplir fue Sky y Legend, seamos honestos, ¿qué posada aceptaría a nueve chicos sin temer a que hagan un lio en su comercio? Bueno eso fue exactamente lo que les dijo el dueño de la primera posada a la que fueron, en la segunda la dueña fue más amable y les explico que ya no tenía alguna habitación disponible pero si un establo donde podían descansar todos, incluso les hizo un descuento por la inconveniencias, obviamente ellos aceptaron, si somos realistas esto es como ir a dormir al Castillo de Hyrule porque la mayoría de las veces acampar en zonas donde se ponían en riesgo sus vida no era comparado con dormir en un lugar con techo sin sentir la presión de que en algún momento algo vendrá a rebanarte el cuello.

Pagando de antemano y diciéndole a la amble señorita que volverían en un rato con sus demás amigos regresaron al punto de reunión indicado con anterioridad, teniendo el tiempo un poco de sobra fueron lo más lento y calmado posible, ¿ustedes no lo harían? Son tantas las veces que tienen un peligro mortal atrás de ellos que durante estos momentos de paz los hacen preguntarse si ellos merecen tal cosa como la tranquilidad, la paz o incluso el ir con calma, nadie de ellos lo expresa a los cuatros vientos pero con solo mirarse saben que les afecta lo mismo. 

Ya en el punto de encuentro fueron el segundo grupo en llegar, bueno el equipo de Twilight hizo todo sin contratiempos.

 _—¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Consiguieron un lugar?_ — preguntó el héroe del crepúsculo tan pronto como sus cachorros estuvieron cerca.

 _—Si, conseguimos un increíble y lujoso lugar_ — Expreso Legend con tono cínico.

 _—Lo que quiso decir, es que nos ofrecieron un establo_ — Aclaro Sky al notar la cara de pocos amigos que hizo Warriors.

 _—¿¡Un establo_ _!? Genial, por fin conoceré uno._ — Exclamo Wind con diversión y curiosidad.

 _—Hay una primera vez para todo_. — Alentó Warriors con una sonrisa pegada por la inocencia del niño.

 _—Lo bueno es que consiguieron un lugar sólo hay que esperar a los demás._ — Dijo Twilight — _Espero que hayan conseguido todo._ — Tacho la lista mental de los deberes.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos fueron llegando los demás al punto de encuentro, algunos llegaron con todo lo pedido y otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, en eso el equipo de Time en encontrar cosas para la magia y curación para todos en el grupo.

 _—Muy bien, vamos debemos descansar._ —Dijo Sky para empezar a guiar el grupo a donde iban a pasar la noche.

El camino no fue tan largo pero si fue lento, se notaba que querían un lugar para sentarse y comer lo que Wild hiciera por esa noche. Llegando a la posada de esa amable señora Legend pasó a decirle que ya iban ocupar el establo, con un “ _buenas noches muchachos”_ por parte de la dueña se fueron a donde sería su refugio esta noche.

 _—¡oh! ¿Esto es un establo?_ — preguntó Wind volteando a ver a Time.

 _—Si, aquí guardan al ganado._ — contesto en un tono melancólico.

 _—¿Extrañas el rancho de la señorita Malon?_ — Esta vez fue Four quien pregunto mientras pasaba dentro.

 _—Yo creo que extraña más a la señorita Malon_ — Dijo en un tono pícaro Legend

 _—Si eso es cierto_. — Soltó una risa tímida el héroe del tiempo cuando sus chicos le hicieron burlas como niños de preescolar.

Ya entrando todos dejaron caer sus cosas sobre el suelo y después de tirarse ellos mismos sobre la un montón de paja, Wind siendo el más pequeño se hundió sobre ese montón de paja los demás al notarlo soltaron una risa al ver a su pequeño amigo hundirse y pedir ayuda; Warrios fue quien acudió a su llamado de auxilio. Después de ese momento Wild empezó a sacar sus utensilios de cocina, los demás chicos procedieron a quitarse armaduras y colocar sus sacos de dormir alrededor de las ollas del cocinero.

 _—¿Quieres ayuda?_ — Se ofreció Hyrule al terminar de asentarse.

 _—Si, corta esas zetas._ — Le respondió mientas ponía otras cosas a la olla.

A lo que estaba la cena los demás chicos mantenían una plática sobre como Twilight era muy tímido con las doncellas y Warriors dándoles a todos concejos de cómo actuar y que decir para verse asombroso en frente de todos.

 _—¿Verse asombroso? ¿Cómo la vez que te tropezaste con tu bufanda al ver a la señorita Riju? ¿Así? No, gracias._ — Se burló el chico de cabello rosado.

 _—¡C… Cállate! Sólo me acomode mi bufanda._ — Se defendió inútilmente.

 _—Debo de admitir que eso fue muy gracioso._ — Dijo el más grande del grupo.

 _—Bueno, la cena está lista._ — Informo Hyrule para salvación del capitán.

La distracción de la cena hizo que todos dejaran las burlas a cierto hyliano, pasando agradecer a los cocinaros de la noche y literalmente a devorar todo del plato.

Para cuando acabaron de devorar su cena, Sky y Wind se ofrecieron a lavar todo lo usado en la cena, no querían usar platos sucios por días otra vez. Recogiendo todo fueron hasta la pileta que estaba fuera, no tan lejos del establo pero si lo suficiente como para que los demás no escucharan la conversación de ellos dos.

 _—Sky, ¿en verdad no sabes quién es Ganondorf?_ — Susurro el pequeño.

 _—... No, contra quien pelee no tenía un nombre como tal o una raza con la que se identificara._ — Murmuro tan suave.

Tenía miedo que otra vez el ambiente se estropeara por su culpa, los chicos ya tienen suficientes cosas en que pensar como para que él viniera con más.

 _—Está bien, yo no sabía muchas cosas hasta que bueno pasaron._ — Le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — _y no te preocupes por ellos, realmente nos sorprendió pero estoy seguro que podemos responder tus preguntas._ — Le alentó.

Terminaron de lavar las cosas ya lavadas, recogieron y regresaron donde los demás, llegando dejaron las cosas de Wild cerca para que él las guardara, fueron donde dejaron sus bolsas de dormir, quitaron sus botas y acostaron, todos estaban callados, no porque se iban a dormir sino porque sabían que no podían evitar el tema para siempre.

 _—Bien, realmente nunca hable con Ganon sólo llegue y empezamos a pelear._ — Rompió el silencio Hyrule.

 _—Ya somos dos, tuve que matar al maldito dos veces._ — Secundo el héroe más experimentado — _pero saben, prefiero matar mil veces a ese cerdo que ayudar a un maldito Dios a despertar._ — Afirmo con cólera en su voz.

 _—Ganon, el mío al menos, engaño a un mago malvado e hizo una copia obscura nuestra._ — Recordó Four — _Y no con eso, le prometió a Vaati que se podía cazar con mi mejor amiga._ —Bufó

 _—También hizo eso con Zant y lastimo a muchos Twili._ — Está vez habló el líder. — _Por su culpa los niños sufrieron, casi muere mi amiga, un zora perdió a su madre o cierto puedo convertirme en lobo._ — Time quien estaba a su lado, desordeno el cabello de su sucesor.

 _—Ganon es uno que lleva viviendo más de diez mil años._ —Dijo Wild — _Yo sólo sé, por Urbosa, que era el rey de las Gerudo, pero bueno era una cosa monumental ¿me siguen? No sabía que algo así podía existir en Hyrule._ — Suspiro al recordarlo.

 _—También…_ _Fue el rey de las Gerudo._ — Todos pusieron atención. — _Sólo recuerdo que no debía tener la trifuerza y que tocaba un órgano._ — Finalizo Time.

 _—Vaya, no esperaba que hablara nuestro viejo._ — Comentó Legend.

Los demás apoyaron el hecho, con eso se relajó un poco el ambiente. 

_—¿Qué hay de tu Ganon, Warriors?_ — Preguntó Sky.

 _—Bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero con ayuda de Zelda y Lana pudimos acabar con él._ — Respondió.

Ese era el camino corto, no quería dar una súper mega explicación de cómo Ganondorf casi destruye el espacio-tiempo en el que vivían, aunque ahora eso no suena tan descabellado a comparación de esta aventura, en fin, será para otra noche.

 _—Yo… Realmente simpatice con mi Ganon._ — Murmuro, casi un susurro.

Todos, hasta Sky quien se hizo una idea de ese sujeto, se quedaron en silencio no se esperaban que el pequeño marinero les dijera tan cosa. Wind casi pedía a las diosas que abrieran un maldito portal para zafarse cuando Time, Warriors, Legend y Twiling se sentaron de golpe para verlo, necesitaba salir de esto y rápido.

 _—Antes de que pierdan la cabeza, me explico._ — Imito a los grandes — _Sé que por su culpa inundaron Hyrule, que secuestro a niñas, a MI hermana, que lleno el gran mar con sus secuaces, que rapto a Tetra al enterarse que era una princesa y que me dio la golpiza de mi vida, pero, él tenía razón cuando dijo que las diosas no querían salvarnos sino extinguirnos, habló acerca de que en el desierto la vida era más dura que en Hyrule, quería regresar ese reino que desapareció hace mucho tiempo._ — Dijo mientras miraba la cicatriz de la trifuerza en el dorso de su mano. — _Él anhelaba un viento tranquilo… pero el viento que escuchaba era triste…_

El silencio reinaba en el establo, nadie sabía que decir con exactitud a esas palabras que soltó un niño de catorce años y menos dirigidas para su enemigo. Es decir, si a todos les hizo la vida imposible, a todos les marco de una manera pero a Wind lo marco de una manera totalmente diferente a los demás y no sabían cómo sentirse con ello, eso fue nuevo en todos los sentidos.

 _—Con esto no quiero hacerles cambiar de opinión o algo por el estilo, solo que esa fue mi primera aventura y siendo tan chico, no lo entendí hasta que tuve un «sueño» y me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas de mis viajes._ — Miró a todos.

 _—Tranquilo, no se puede dejar de tener humanidad_. — Le hablo Time — _lo que hacemos es por un bien mayor, chicos. A veces parece que solo somos soldados que siguen órdenes y nos olvidamos de nuestras emociones, Wind aun eres pequeño pero fuiste capaz de simpatizar con alguien como Ganondorf y no está mal, es parte de la aventura y aprender de ello, pero es tu decisión si lo haces para bien o para mal._

El pequeño marinero asintió ante las palabras de su ancestro, no por nada era el más viejo de todos ellos, que si se podía guardar cosas para él y su esposa pero eso no le quitaba supiera muchas cosas de sus viajes y aventuras. Con eso último dicho se dio por acabada la plática.

_—Muy bien, es hora de dormir._

Se escuchó un montón de quejidos por parte de los guerreros, aun así hicieron caso porque nadie quería desafiar al padre no oficial del grupo. Apagaron la hoguera improvisada que se usó para la cocina para quedar a obscuras, se desearon las bunas noches.

Todo quedo en silencio, Wind quien aún no podía dormir como lo hacían sus hermanos se quedó callado, escuchando al viento, sonaba tan tranquilo e imperturbable que le hacía imaginar que tanto como al Rey, su amigo oh como lo extrañaba, y a Ganondorf les gustaría estar aquí y apreciarlo, tal vez ellos están en el viento ya en paz. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido en algún momento de la noche con el viento siendo una canción de cuna. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Como verán, es mi primer trabajo después de años y también en este fandom así que estoy muy nerviosa de como salga esto.  
> Por favor, acepto consejos para mejorar mi redacción así que si tienen alguno para mi estaré muy contenta de recibirlos.  
> Por cierto el Linked Universe le pertenece a JoJo56830 en Tumblr.


End file.
